Forever Trapped
by Shinigamispit
Summary: "You are fun to tease when you turn three shades of red." Ed is homeless and looking for any line of work. What happens when he runs into the wrong place for a job. Roy x Ed AU Yakuza fic and all the pain, punishment and fun that may go along with it. Give reviews for updates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or their character's, I make no money from this.

Warning: Rated M for Yaoi, sexual situations don't like don't read.

Roy x Ed goodness in of course one of my favorite AU formats, AU is just so much more fun.

For those reading my other 2 stories I will soon be updating them as well and Ed and the Smurf will be renamed, I never liked the title and want to change it.

Read and review Next chapter is ready so I will update as soon as I get 5 total reviews.

FOREVER TRAPPED

Chapter 1- Always Stirring Up Trouble

"Yes sir, and about the other it has already been taken care of." with that the first man poured a glass of scotch for his company.

Second man accepted the glass and sipped the fiery liquid "That's good to hear, lets try to not have this happen again."

"I'm 18 already! I need a job just let me talk to your boss!"

The peaceful ambiance of the empty club was shattered. The person responsible seemed to be eluding the club bouncer.

"Marcus what is wrong?" the first man asked the gentleman directly outside the translucent material.

"Seems that a kid wants a job." there was sounds of a struggle.

"Is his looks up to the standard?" the second intervened.

"Cute but looks about twelve."

"Send him in." was the seconds command as he took his next drink from his glass.

"Yes Ryu-kimicho."

A moment later a small blonde boy stood before the two. His golden eyes glowed under the dim lighting, they held an unrivaled intensity as he was being looked over by the 2 men.

"Age?"

"Eighteen, I have proof." with that an ID was held out for them.

The second man took it, looked it over and passed it to his host.

"Mr. Elric do you know what kind of establishment this is and what the job entails?"

"Yes, a host club. Simply flirt with women for money."

The second man smirked "I see then sit and seduce me as if I were a woman."

The boy flushed but set beside the man. He was visibly nervous and sat for a few moments.

"I should be thoroughly enthralled by now but instead I am completely bored. , do you happen to know what else this job entails? Maybe you could do that for me then?"

The boy looked up "Yeah maybe..." the golden orbs still shone the nervousness of their owner.

"Jack off "

"WHAT?" The boy jumped up to face him.

"Second part of the job requires the use of your dick, so open up and start."

He found himself surrounded and the second man was laughing at him. "YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT IN FRONT OF SIX MEN!"

"There is four more that just walked in would you like me to screw you on the table before all of them?"

Out of reflex Edward swung his left fist connecting with the mans jawbone. Next thing he knew of he was pinned against the coffee table between the two men. The man he hit was writing something on a piece of paper.

"I like you, meet an old man here at 16:40 help him carry his groceries home, then follow his instructions. Now leave before I change my mind."

Ed was shocked, he felt the men atop of him move. He snatched the paper. Before he walked through the curtain he glanced at the man the side of his face was swelling but still showed a smug expression then he noticed striking onyx eyes watching his every move.

"Roy, what was that? I have seen men receive broken bones for less than what that under aged kid just did."

"His eyes Maes. Remember those dreams I told you about?"

Maes nodded.

"They are what saves me every time."

Maes stiffened.

Roy drank the remainder of the scotch and set it down. "He really is eighteen though, the license wasn't a fake. I want to keep him close by just in case." Roy stood up and preceded to the door being held open by his blonde female counterpart.

Ed walked out of the club and stopped at the crosswalk. The paper had an address on it as well as the time. He was going to have to ask for directions, there was no way around it. All the walking he was doing was taking a toll on his weakened body. It had really been 2 months already. His stomach growled reminding him he had not eaten anything in 2 days. He had no money, no food, and no place to stay. As long as Al is safe and has all of those then it was fine. ' Well better get to finding that place.'

Remember 5 reviews and there will be an update so press that button!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or their character's, I make no money from this.

Warning: Rated M for Yaoi, sexual situations don't like don't read.

Roy x Ed goodness in of course one of my favorite AU formats, AU is just so much more fun.

A/N: Sorry it has been the week from hell, worked too much so I'm totally exhausted!My pet bunny passed away on top of all the problems at work. Nearly had a mental breakdown mid week but finally back to full throttle and happy to update!

'This is Ed's thought process'

"This is Ed speaking"

Read and review Next chapter is ready so I will update as soon as I get 10 total reviews.

Chapter 2

Ed finally made it to his destination. He had to ask people at the station for money for subway fare. The 20 minute ride was awful, it was crowded so bad that it felt like his back was getting poked by a guys umbrella. He looked up at the sky 'Not rainy so why did the guy have an umbrella?'

He propped himself on the window ledge and waited for an old man to exit the store. The door slid open, he looked over, just a girl and her mother. He watched them go down the road.

"Confounded tisdor, it's my bag not yours!"

The ruckus got Ed attention, there was an old man with his shopping bag caught in the automatic door. 'Must be him.' He walked over and pushed the door a little so the bag was freed.

" Thank you young man, Tisdor doesn't like me."

"Tisdor?"

"Yeah see it says Tisdor Dy". the man pointed to a sign tapped to the door.

"This door only" he now understood why the elderly man needed help, seems he was nearly blind. "Here let me help you with that grandpa." Ed lifted the bags from the man's hands "Where too? "

"So nice of you, not often you see kids helping their elders" He quickly shuffled off, Ed in tow.

By the third time they passed the same spot three times Ed was getting worried. Defiantly needed some help. He looked over across the street then back and seen the old man was gone! He looked beside him and old faintly see a gate through the vines. He walked up he two steps and was inside a tunnel of limbs. He followed the man through an unkempt old style Japanese garden. through a side door and into a foyer of some kind. This was the first traditional style house he had been too. The door to the kitchen was left open for him. He quickly toed off his shoes and kicked them over to the wall. The kitchen was large and newly renovated, an elderly lady was steadily chopping vegetables and placing them into bowls.

"CHIHIRU MY LOVE I BROUGHT THE NEW KID BACK WITH ME." The elderly man yelled loudly enough to startle Ed out of his daze.

"Oh the new boy is here and speak up I could hardly hear you! What's your name kid?" She turned to him.

"She is nearly deaf just don't tell her." softly said the elder man as he smiled at him.

"I AM EDWARD ELRIC, I THINK I WILL BE HELPING BOTH OF YOU FROM TODAY ON." Ed smiled and bowed.

"About time that little bastard did something useful."

Ed couldn't stop laughing at the ladies rudeness, he laughed till his sides hurt. He felt a tug on his shirt as the elder man walked out of the kitchen.

"I will show you around as well as your sleeping quarters. After this don't get lost and don't move stuff around."

The house was huge both inside and out. Outside was over run by the grass and weeds but Ed could tell if had once been very beautiful. Every room was nearly the same except decorative accents, as well as each had the traditional set of doors between the rooms so they could open the whole house up aside from the 4 toilet rooms at each corner of the square home. The bath house was toward the back of the house it was large as well and housed two separate bathing chambers.

"This is the masters chamber, you are to only put away master's futon and clothing. Nothing else in this room is important to you, there is nothing for you here. Understand? "

"Yeah I hear ya..."

"You will also call him master and say 'Yes Sir' anything else could cost you fingers or worse. Master will be home at 6 the earliest but sometimes he will not return for a week or longer. Always be prepared for is return at 6. He should have a hot meal as well as warm bath water. You are to lay out a towel and a yutaka for him for after his bath then lay out his futon. Understand?"

"Do I have to dress him as well?"

"Only if you are comfortable with him. Now I will show you your quarters." He slid open a door at the back of the masters room revealing a staircase. "This is the mistresses chambers." the man glided up the steps with ease. Ed looked at them with hate. He was still recovering from the indecent. He knew he was going to have go up them anyways so might as well start now. Twelve painful steps later he was in his new room. "Why the mistresses chamber? Wait he better not be planning anything!" Ed would leave in a flash, he was nobody's woman!

"It is a term of the past, master has never brought any ladies to this home. Your job is to serve him while he is here. Do anything within your means to please him."

"What is he a prince or something?"

"I would term it as more like a king."

"WHAT!"

"My family has served this family for centuries. Our children grew up around the young masters of this house, when they came of age they served under the master in the business world and when we became old we would retire here to keep the house and take care of the grand children. Unfortunately my Son and his wife passed on and my grandson currently works under the master so we are currently in need of a couple others to help with the house. It is hard to find good help these days so we stopped looking a few years ago, but I agree with the master that you will do just fine."

"How would you know anything about me?" Ed gazed out the window into the inner yard.

"I can see it in you, you will be good for the master. He truly is kind when he wants to be. If you have any other questions then please do not hesitate to ask me. Remember to be ready for the master's return shortly."

The man was gone, he was surprisingly fast for his age.

Ed looked around him as his room seemed to span the entire back of the house. It was much larger than the apartment he and his brother had shared before the fire. It was his new home and seemed like he was going to be a maid from here on out for some rich guy. Ed walked over to the far end of his room noticing two doors. He opened the left first it seemed to be a large closet and the floor was partially angled. He checked the right door and there was a staircase going down. He opened the door at the bottom and found himself next to the restroom nearest the kitchen. A much better choice of exit than the master's chambers.

'It's a beautiful day! No need to waste it and this place is kinda stuffy' Ed proceed to open the center doors exposing the cooling air into the house. Many doors gave him a fuss opening as if they had not been opened in years. The courtyard was defiantly overrun but he could hear the water running somewhere. There were several trees towering high above him with the beginning sprouts of green and the plant's grew into the stone path. He finally found the source of the sound, a large koi pond was in the middle of the courtyard with a bridge arching over it. He stepped onto the bridge and seen it was still sturdy and the view into the pond was amazing.

Koi of all colors swam in the pond the largest was over half his size, it was a monster yellow and orange splotched white fish, most of the rest were near as big as it was but seemed as if a few much smaller one's were alive.

"EDWARD MASTER SHOULD BE ARRIVING SOON GET THE BATH READY AND THE FUTON LAID OUT." Shouted the elder lady from the kitchen.

'I about forgot about the fact I am here to work' Ed turned toward the voice "THANK YOU!" He turned back down the path he came from.

Okay yes kinda short chapter but will hopefully update again soon.


End file.
